Silent Night
by Suicidal Skies
Summary: Iruka knows what he's doing is wrong. But he can't help it. He's addicted to silence and he's addicted to sin. KakaIru and IruIta


****

Silent Night

I don't own Naruto

Yaoi content

Itachi x Iruka

Mentions of Iru/Kaka

Should I continue this?

XxX

I know he's out there, bristling in the cold winter air. I know he knows that I know he's there. So, it's no surprise that as soon as I hear my front door quietly open I'm on the ground. I bow low, so low my nose brushes my own carpet. My hair tie is long forgotten and my hair frames my face, hiding my eyes. Why does my hair tie drift away? He's "commented" before that he likes me this way, (More like rip it out the moment we started these nights.) or that it does me justice.

Itachi is here, standing before me. With what I'm sure would be a stance of blackened royalty. I can feel his eyes on me, I feel his approval. He crouches down and lifts my head up. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was even holding and close my eyes. I do not want to see his gorgeous crimson eyes laced with murderous intents and something else that doesn't belong: amusement I also know that if I look at him my heart will freeze, shatter, break, burn and melt all at the same time. He knows. He takes his icy hands and guides me up.

I'm standing now, with my head bowed. Please, don't ask me to look at you. I can't.

"….." He sighs. Shit.

"…. " I say nothing. I know better. I've learned. (How many bruises and harsh words did it take?…I can't even remember.)

I glance upward and I'm reminded why I'm a fool. His eyes are beautiful. More alluring and hypnotizing than Kakashi's could ever be. His face is gentle and framed by black hair. He decided to wear his hair down tonight. His lips are soft, pink, delicious. The twin scars that trail down his face on either side of his nose perfect the picture that is Itachi Uchiha. I reach up to him and take off his head band. It stands for a myriad of irrecoverable meanings, to him and also to me. Loyalty, betrayal, belonging, and other meaningless emotions that don't belong here at this moment. (Like infidelity on my part.)

He kisses me. I can't even begin to describe his skill. He's never domineering unless he has to be. I do understand though that if I mess up that could and will change. I nibble on his bottom lip and let my hands work quick miracles on his ANBU coat. It floats away like a forgotten whisper. He grins and he takes me to my room. He lays me down and I close my eyes. I can't caste my inferior eyes upon him. It will freeze and warm me all at once. Distractedly all my clothes have disappeared from my body.

He's between me now, clothes gone also. Oh, with my eyes closed I can picture his body in my mind. It's lean, sculpted, flawless skin even though he has a few scars, not many but enough for me to take notice of.. It's okay, I'll still remember what they look like through my touch. I turn my head to the side and bite my lip.

I open my eyes and look to my bed stand table. It's a picture of me and Kakashi smiling. It briefly reminds me of my sporadic unfaithfulness. I let out a silent scream as his mouth starts to play with me in very intimate ways. I forget my betrayal. He moves with such efficiency it's mind blowing. Wintry time passes slowly between us as we dance our sinful dance. I arch. I squirm. He arches. He squirms. We're in synch, and I'm blinded by the pleasure he's bestowing upon me.

For moments like these, I grow my nails out. So when I dig my nails into my palms blood will come and it will keep my silence. Itachi likes silence. I also bought thicker sheets so I could something to grope around blindly and maybe wouldn't have to change them as often as I did. Well, that doesn't matter because I'm groping around blindly and my palms are bloody.

I feel disoriented and a little raw. I'm sated and I hope he is too. I look at him, just a quick glance. (I smile. His cheeks are flushed and he's looking at me, with a small smirk. This moment is my "afterglow". This still moment in time makes me complete in a filthy way.) He disappears for a minute and comes back with a towel. My little delusion is shattered as he cleans and polishes me until he's satisfied. He starts to dress and put his appearance back into place.

When he leaves, he always kisses my heart. I never understood why he always does that. I'm afraid to ask. He never says anything and leaves. When I sense he's gone, I curl over letting my damp hair drape and cover my face. I cry. I cry for all the emotions that were supposed to be forgotten have resurfaced. I'm no longer silent.

"Kakashi."

XxX


End file.
